Ancient Congregationist Holex
The Ancient Congregationist Holex (commonly the Holex) is the collection of scripture, scrolls and texts determined to be sacred or of high relevance to the Congregationist Religions. The Holex is officially managed and amended by the Independent Council for Congregationist Dogma (ICCD). The texts are placed in the order in which they are thought to have been written. Full text ((OOC Note: this will be expanded upon continuously, and will most likely never be complete. Input and suggestions are more than welcome.)) Text of Creation 1-1. Life here began out there. Neither THE CONGREGATION nor THE CONGREGATIONIST GODS temself created this. Rather, THE ONES WHO CANNOT BE COMPREHENDED created the everything known as life and the world. To question or attempt to understand THE ONES WHO CANNOT BE COMPREHENDED would be an exercise in futility that could date millennia. Instead, THE GODS order unto ye to live life without concern for trifles or hedins. Sacred Zeusic Code The HALO ZEUS, father of ARTEMIS, hereto warn unto ye, the leaders of all, that any attempt to return the state to Ugius would exact a price in blood. ----- And one amongst his people came forward and said: "unto YE, ARTEMIS son of the HALO ZEUS we giveth praise and worship, honor and love – we shall faithfully execute YE commandments now and forever more". And ARTEMIS, son of the HALO ZEUS asked upon his child with his gaze upon the masses: "so say ye alone, or so say ye all?" In chorus the masses of his people repeated ten times: "so say we all". Scroll of Curos Book of Apholloh Book of Time 1-1. The Cycle of Life is ever repeating. Ye brothers and sisters who came before ye and ye brothers and sisters who will come after ye will experience the same. Ye race shall be destroyed and reborn, again, and again, and again. What ye feel, what ye see, what ye hear, what ye taste, what ye smell and what ye do or experience shall be repeated. 1-2. It is as CATON, GOD OF TIME, explained to the children: "All this has happened before, and all this will happen again. End times are recurring. As humans, ye hath doomed yeself to suffering this fate. Ye destiny as individual children of THE GODS are to be known only upon finding knowledge within yeself. Ye destiny as a collective of the children is to repeat, repeat, repeat." With this the children weeped, not understanding this act of cruelty. Ter weak minds did not understand that the warning was but an invitation for the children to seek personal destiny and fulfillment instead of collectively erring, warring and questioning temself. 1-3. It was only later that CATON, GOD OF TIME, told onto the children that there exists end times for ter individual selfs. He said to tem that "Yeself shall if worthy determined by THE GODS after a righteous and obedient life ascend into THE EVERLAST and spend time eternity as an angel in paradise." With this the children did not weep, rather the righteous among tem started seeking ways to please THE GODS and find ter destinies. See also *Congregationist Religions *United Federation of Artemis Category:The Artemis System